


Хвост не трогать!

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, OOC, Romance, something!Stiles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер/Стайлз. Тогда на парковке Питер всё же укусил Стайлза. Но всё пошло совсем не так. Стайлз стал совсем необычным оборотнем</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хвост не трогать!

\- Его ник – «Эллисон»? – голос старшего Хейла отдавал приятной хрипотцой. Только Стайлз этого не говорил. И не думал. Вообще.  
Искренне стараясь сохранить абсолютно невинное выражение лица, Стайлз быстрыми четкими движениями пальцев перевел курсор в другую строку и также ловко ввел пароль.  
\- Его пароль – «Эллисон»? – с вконец охреневшим лицом пробормотал Питер, устало поворачиваясь к Стайлзу.  
\- Угу. Это дружище Скотт, - сдерживая неуместное ехидство, отозвался Стайлз. – Все ещё не жалеешь, что обратил его?  
Альфа отреагировал на его слова многозначительным молчанием, бросил взгляд на экран, отмечая местоположение телефона Макколла, а потом быстро захлопнул ноутбук.  
\- Все? Ты получил, что хотел, теперь я могу идти? – спросил Стайлз, нервно облизывая губы.  
\- Нет, - понизив голос, откликнулся Хейл, хватая Стайлза за руку. – Хочешь, я обращу тебя?  
\- Что? – переспросил тот, подумав, что ослышался.  
\- Ну, же Стайлз… Сила, скорость, долгая жизнь… Представь, что ты мог бы сделать с такими способностями, - немного нараспев проговорил Питер. – Ты бы справился куда лучше Скотта, поверь мне. Из тебя выйдет удивительный оборотень.  
\- Я не хочу, - сжав губы, ответил Стайлз, пытаясь унять бешено колотящееся сердце. – Мне это не нужно.  
\- А если подумать? – упрямо продолжал настаивать оборотень, позволив своим глазам загореться алым, а зубам превратиться в острые клыки.   
Стук сердца эхом отдавался в ушах Стайлза, и на какую-то долю секунды, ему захотелось почувствовать, как это. Каково это: сила, скорость, слух, зрение? Каково это быть чем-то другим?.. Каково это: чувствовать, как твои клыки вонзаются в чью-то плоть?..  
Питер подался вперед, словно чувствуя замешательство подростка, с явным намерением прокусить руку, которую Стайлз не торопился вырывать из цепких пальцев оборотня. Капли пота скатились по лицу Стайлза, а ужас прокатился вниз по позвоночнику, сжимая внутренности стальным кулаком. Парень почувствовал, что тонет в неестественном цвете глаз вервольфа и изо всех сил пытался припомнить те причины, по которым не хотел бы становиться оборотнем. Мысли путались как никогда раньше, и это сейчас – когда до момента, который решит его дальнейшую жизнь, осталось всего пара мгновений… Что же там было? Проблемы с якорем, возможность сорваться и убить кого-то, большая вероятность того, что он подставит отца… Отец. Мама.  
Стайлз словно очнулся от гипноза и решительно выдернул руку из лап Питера.  
\- Нет, спасибо.  
Хейл разочарованно усмехнулся:  
\- Почему?  
\- Я не хочу становиться монстром, - пожав плечами, честно отозвался Стайлз, собирая остатки храбрости в кулак.  
\- Я не монстр, Стайлз, - Питер подошел к нему вплотную, заставив парня прижаться к холодному боку чьего-то автомобиля. – И знаешь что… - он протянул руку и поправил задравшийся воротник рубашки Стайлза, который настороженно следил за каждым движением оборотня, - я почему-то уверен… - Хейл склонился к его уху, - что ты передумаешь.  
И исчез. Стайлз тревожно огляделся по сторонам, осматривая парковку, и лишь потом медленно выдохнул, чувствуя, как страх постепенно отступает. Если он и станет волосатиком – то не сегодня. Однако…  
\- О, черт… - пробормотал он про себя. – Лидия.  
**  
Когда порше под управлением Джексона уверенно выруливает к развалинам дома Хейла, у Стайлза формируется абсолютно четкое и естественное желание: замочить этого козла к хреням, ибо заслужил! Лидия в реанимации, не регенерирует, следовательно, не обращается, а значит – умирает, так что точно заслужил!! А если он ещё и Кейт грохнул, то последний шанс Питера снискать милосердие от Стилински растворился, как ежик в предрассветном тумане.  
Не грохнул.  
Блин. Не день, а сплошное разочарование.  
Выйдя из порше Стайлз стал свидетелем того, как Питер с небрежно насмешливой улыбкой передавал полицейским из управления его отца скованную наручниками и порядком испуганную Кейт Арджент, Скотт и Дерек, при этом, стояли позади него и выглядели очень-очень растерянными. Эллисон прятала зареванное лицо в рубашке своего отца, а Крис, поджав губы, провожал нечитаемым взглядом сестру, которая боялась повернуться и посмотреть на своих родственников.  
\- Стайлз? Что ты здесь делаешь? – отвлек Стайлза его отец. – Я думал, ты в больнице, с Лидией…  
\- Её прооперировали. В ближайшие часы станет ясно - очнется она или нет, - быстро отозвался парень. – Я знал, что Скотт собирался встретиться с Дереком. В общем, хотел убедиться, что с ними все в порядке, ну, ты знаешь… После Лидии…  
\- Ясно. Можешь не продолжать, сын, - шериф сжал плечо Стайлза и по-отечески улыбнулся. – Я позвонил Мелиссе, но она не может уехать с дежурства. Мы здесь пока что закончили, опросить Скотта и Дерека можно и попозже, так что побудешь со Скоттом у него дома, ладно? Я попрошу офицера, чтобы вас отвезли.   
\- Ладно, - тут же кивнул Стайлз, не сводя взгляда с Питера, который насмешливо смотрел на него с другого края поляны. Было в его виде какое-то скрытое торжество, ликование, как если бы он внезапно получил пару миллиардов долларов в наследство, а никто об этом и не знает.  
Скотт уже сидел в патрульной машине, ожидая его, когда Стайлз открыл дверцу автомобиля и снова обернулся на Питера.   
Глаза оборотня горели алым.  
***  
Стайлз не мог уснуть. Стоило ему закрыть глаза, как в памяти воскресало лицо Питера, подсвеченное кроваво-красным светом, оборотень медленно приоткрывал рот, демонстрировал удлиняющиеся клыки, а затем бросался на него. Но просыпаться каждый раз его заставлял отнюдь не страх, а резкое, почти болезненное желание, пронзавшее тело от макушки до пят в тот момент, когда старший из семейки Хейл вонзал свои клыки в его тело. В низу живота резко теплело, перед глазами плыло, а член начинал подавать абсолютно не санкционированные признаки жизни.  
Простить предательства своему телу Стайлз не мог, и был вынужден уже третью ночь подряд часами лежать с открытыми глазами, смотря в потолок и ожидать, пока усталость возьмет свое, и он просто вырубится до утра без каких-либо снов.  
Питер выкрутился. Объяснил отцу свой внезапный выход из комы, исчезновение из больницы (его вывела оттуда медсестра, которая считала его своим любовником и «Нет, сэр, я не знаю, куда она отправилась!»), появление на развалинах старого дома. И никакого намека на убийства или оборотней. Если говорить откровенно, Стайлз был готов аплодировать гадёнышу стоя – столь убедительно звучала его история.  
Теперь Хейл был полноценным членом общества, медицинским чудом и местной знаменитостью, в которую тайно влюбилась чуть ли не половина женского сообщества Бикон Хиллз. А ещё Стайлз был практически уверен, что Питер за ним следит, потому что альфа неоднократно появлялся возле школы или кафе, где Стайлз собрался перекусить, или участка, когда он заезжал к отцу с обедом. Каждый раз, когда он замечал слежку, Питер ехидно улыбался и приглашающе манил его рукой.  
Позер.  
Однако больше всего Стайлза волновало то, что с каждой минутой его желание сопротивляться предложению Питера ослабевало, а мыслей о том, как это было бы – без болезни, с силой… да, полнолуние могло бы стать проблемой, но все же… Это целый мир, который можно исследовать. И все, что нужно для того, чтобы попасть туда, - один ма-а-а-а-а-аленький укусик альфы.  
\- А, к черту! – Стайлз выпутался из одеяла, одернул задравшуюся футболку и вышел из комнаты.  
Проходя по коридору второго этажа, он на автомате прислушался к легкому храпу, доносившемуся из комнаты отца и, убедившись, что он не проснулся от его поползновений, спустился вниз. Проходя мимо гостиной, которая казалась слишком заброшенной в последнее время, Стайлз бросил взгляд в окно, выходившее на дорогу, и замер, заметив до боли знакомый силуэт.   
Питер.  
Гнев на этого гада, клокотавший внутри Стайлза, вырвался на волю бессвязным бормотанием и падением и без того плохого настроения просто до нуля. В попытке удержать себя от необдуманных поступков, парень сбежал на кухню, где зарылся с головой в холодильник в поисках молока. Отыскав вожделенный продукт, Стайлз, не глядя, щелкнул выключателем и коротко вскрикнул, увидев перед собой Питера Хейла.  
\- КАКОГО ЧЕРТА!??? – немного отдышавшись от испуга, воскликнул Стайлз максимально громко.  
\- Т-сссс… - прижал палец к губам Питер. – Тише, Стайлз. Мы же не хотим разбудить твоего отца, верно?  
\- Мы? Никакого «мы» нет, чувак! – Стайлз отшатнулся к раковине. – Повторю для глухих: что ты делаешь на моей кухне?  
\- Пришел в гости, разумеется, - невозмутимо откликнулся Хейл, демонстративно постукивая пальцами по столу.  
\- ЧТО?? – в конец офигел от наглости оборотня Стайлз. – Тебя никто не приглашал!  
\- Правда? – с невинным видом усмехнулся оборотень. – А я думал, что ты спустился на кухню, чтобы угостить меня кофе.  
\- Ты вообще нормальный? – тяжело выдохнул Стайлз.  
Питер на мгновение задумался, закатил глаза, ухмыльнулся, а затем ответил:  
\- А что, похоже?  
Нет. Не похоже.  
\- Повторяю для тех, кто в танке: что тебе нужно? – осознав, что дальнейшие препирания бессмысленны, повторил основной вопрос юноша.  
\- Твое согласие, конечно, - откликнулся Питер, вцепившись в него взглядом.  
\- На укус? – уточнил Стайлз и тут же продолжил, - Ты – больной? Хотя, погоди, можешь не отвечать! – Хейл широко улыбнулся. – Я же вроде говорил уже: нет!!  
\- Стайлз, мы оба прекрасно знаем, что твое мнение претерпело некоторые изменения, так что я, пожалуй, повторю вопрос: хочешь укус? – невозмутимо проговорил альфа, начиная демонстративно рассматривать свои «волчьи» коготки.  
Стайлз судорожно сглотнул, окинул долгим взглядом затянутую в дорогую одежду сексуальную фигуру дядюшки Питера. Да, сексуальную. И нет, Стайлз этого не говорил. И не думал. И вообще. Это глюки.   
\- Когда? – наконец, выдавил из себя Стилински.  
Питер довольно улыбнулся, обнажая белые клыки:  
\- С тобой приятно иметь дело, Стайлз…  
**  
Стайлз корил себя за слабохарактерность. Нет, серьезно! Будь он настоящим мужиком, ни за что бы ни повелся на хитрый взгляд, заигрывающую ухмылку и голос, от которого толпы мурашек по коже бегают. Но нет. Куда уж там. Повелся как миленький.   
Проблема была в том, что в Хейле все было «слишком». Он был слишком таинственным, слишком хитрым, слишком мрачным, слишком взрослым, слишком подозрительным, слишком непредсказуемым, слишком харизматичным, слишком сексуальным – в общем и целом – «СЛИШКОМ». Причем последние два пункта Стайлза почему-то цепляли больше всего, что, кстати, было и оставалось невероятным странным, учитывая его чистую гетеросексуальную репутацию.   
Нет, не то, чтобы Стайлз никогда не думал о том, что он может оказаться геем или би, на худой конец, просто… Учитывая обилие преступно горячих парней на квадратный метр площади Бикон Хиллс, Стайлз прекрасно понимал, почему Дэнни так любит представителей своего пола.  
Стилински оглянулся по сторонам, поморщился от шума и отхлебнул ещё один глоток из своей бутылки колы. На вечеринке, куда его потянул деятельный Скотт, странным образом было куда больше симпатичных парней, чем симпатичных девчонок. Нет, особы женского пола, конечно, впечатляли длинной своих юбок и высотой шпилек, но взгляд Стайлза, каким-то абсолютно непонятным образом, то и дело замирал на обтянутых тонкой тканью футболок прессах.   
От этого становилось самую капельку жутко.  
\- Хей, Стайлз! – воскликнул Скотт, появившись перед другом. – Что с тобой?  
\- Ты о чем? – не понял вопроса тот.  
\- У тебя странный вид. Ну, знаешь, из тех видов, когда ты размышляешь о чем-то слишком жутком, чтобы говорить об этом вслух, и это напрягает, потому что твой постоянный треп – что-то вроде подушки безопасности: успокаивает и защищает от бренности окружающего нас жестокого мира.  
Стайлз молча поднял глаза на Макколла.  
\- Что? – недоумевающе спросил тот.  
\- Из нас двоих: СДВГ точно у меня? – на всякий случай уточнил Стайлз, за что тут же схлопотал дружеский тычок под ребра.  
\- И все-таки? – Скотт вытянул из рук друга бутылку и сделал короткий глоток. – О чем ты думал?  
\- Похоже, я – гей, - честно выдохнул Стайлз, а затем с интересом наблюдал за фонтаном кока-колы, извергавшимся изо рта и носа его названного брата.  
Наконец, более или менее откашлявшись и отдышавшись, Скотт признался:  
\- Лучше бы я не спрашивал. Честно - это не то, что я ожидал услышать, бро.  
\- Извини, если не угодил, - флегматично развел руками Стайлз. – Я не виноват.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Абсолютно, - поджал губы Стилински. – Последние десять минут я пялюсь на пресс абсолютно незнакомых парней, которые мне периодически подмигивают.  
\- О… определенно не то, что я хотел бы от тебя услышать, Стайлз, - снова повторил Скотт.  
\- Угу, - серьезно прогудел Стайлз.  
Повисло неловкое молчание, которое спустя секунду было нарушено оглушительным смехом. Стайлз, согнувшись пополам, стирал слезы с покрасневшего лица, а Скотт, похоже, вспоминал время своей астмы, очень правдоподобно задыхаясь от недостатка воздуха.  
\- О, господи… Этот твой серьезный тон… - сквозь икоту выдавил оборотень.  
\- Молчи! – снова срываясь в смех, воскликнул Стайлз. – Ты бы себя со стороны видел!  
\- И все-таки, не думаю, что твоя ориентация вызвала столь глубокие размышления, - вернулся к разговору Макколл.  
\- Не совсем ориентация, - честно признался Стайлз.   
\- А что же?  
\- Оборотень.  
\- А. Конкретный?  
\- Питер.  
\- А что с ним?  
\- Похоже, он мне нравится.  
Короткая пауза.  
\- Блин, это то, что мне не следовало о тебе знать, бро.  
**  
\- А ты уверен, что тебе нравится именно Питер?  
\- Бро, судя по промежутку времени между нашим разговором на эту тему и твоим вопросом, тебе явно следует обратиться в клинику за психологической помощью, - язвительно откликнулся Стайлз. – Давай, вали уже, а то твоя мама меня убьет!  
\- Нет, я серьезно! – отказывался выходить из машины Скотт. – Есть ведь более хорошие варианты…  
\- Например? – Заинтересовался Стайлз.  
\- Дэнни, - тут же выпалил Макколл.  
Стайлз криво ухмыльнулся:  
\- Я бы с радостью, но, увы, я не вхожу в сферу интересов Дэнни, а теперь побудь минутку моим внимательным лучшим другом, пожалуйста, - он продолжил без паузы, - и вали уже домой, пока твоя просвещенная маман не приковала твою волчью задницу к кровати.   
\- Ха-ха-ха – очень смешно, - скривился Скотт, наконец, вываливаясь из джипа. – Но мы с тобой ещё об этом поговорим! Ок?  
\- Да-да, конечно, шуруй уже! – согласился Стайлз, устало закатив глаза.  
\- Пока, бро! – махнул рукой Макколл на прощание!  
\- Пока-пока! – откликнулся тот.  
Дождавшись, пока за другом захлопнется входная дверь, Стайлз сбросил напускную веселость и, заведя мотор, направил свою детку на окружное шоссе. Спустя каких-то десять минут он вырулил к порядком заросшей лесной дороге, которая едва угадывалась из-за обилия кустов, мха и молодых деревьев  
\- Очень надеюсь, что это не шутка, - пробормотал про себя Стайлз, выбираясь из машины. – Иначе я его не только убью, но и не поленюсь лично убедиться, что по ту сторону ему хуже, чем просто «плохо»…  
Спустя полчаса плутаний по лесу, мата сквозь зубы и искренней ненависти к природе, Стайлз все-таки нашел место, где, как он предполагал, укусили Скотта.  
\- Ты опоздал, - раздался голос Питера, стоило Стайлзу только-только перевести дух.  
\- Что? – возмущенно воскликнул тот. – К твоему сведению, когда я спросил «где?», то надеялся получить точные координаты места, ну или карту с GPS на худой конец, а не твое: «Там, где мы столкнулись впервые…» В этом лесу же черт ногу сломит!!  
\- Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты слишком много болтаешь? – полюбопытствовал Хейл, стоило Стайлзу сделать короткую паузу.  
\- Да. Все. Привыкай, - пожал плечами тот.  
\- Как скажешь, - спокойно отозвался оборотень.  
\- Ты что флиртуешь со мной?! – замер Стайлз.  
\- А ты только сейчас заметил? – бархатным голосом ответил Питер, подойдя к парню практически вплотную. – Мне казалось… - он провел носом в нескольких дюймах от лица Стайлза, - что ты все прекрасно понимаешь… - он сжал руки на его плечах… - относительно моих намерений, потому что… - Хейл наклонился к самому уху парня и горячо зашептал, - я чувствую твой запах, Стайлз…  
Стилински нервно сглотнул и попытался отодвинуть Питера от себя хотя бы немного.  
\- Хэй, я пришел сюда не для сексуальных домогательств!! – осипшим голосом протянул парень.  
\- Но ты не имеешь ничего против, - ехидно промурлыкал оборотень.  
\- ИМЕЮ! – пропищал Стайлз, ощутив, как рука мужчины скользнула в опасной близости от его… хм… близости.  
\- Стайлз, Стайлз, Стайлз, - нараспев проговорил Питер, заглянув тому в глаза. – А врать взрослым не хорошо-о-о…  
\- Хейл, или ты берешь свои конечности под контроль, или ничего не будет!! – прибегнул к угрозам предприимчивый юноша.  
\- Значит, у нас все-таки что-то намечается? – тут же придрался к словам тот.  
\- ПИТЕР!!! – практически прорычал Стайлз.  
\- Все-все-все! – альфа поднял руки вверх, словно сдаваясь в плен. – Беру себя в руки. Перейдем к делу?  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он сжал руку Стайлза и поднес его ладонь к своему лицу, жадно вдыхая исходящий от парня запах.  
\- Чего ждешь? – нервно пробормотал Стилински. – Кусай.  
Питер хитро усмехнулся:  
\- Как скажешь… - и, мгновенно сверкнув волчьим оскалом, вонзился клыками в обнаженное горло.  
**  
\- ТВОЮ МАТЬ!  
\- Не переживай так, Стайлз, это разрывает мне сердце…  
\- Я тебе сейчас селезенку разорву!!! КАКОГО ХРЕНА, ТЫ КУСАЛ ЗА ШЕЮ?? – орал не своим голосом парень, зажимая рваную рану, оставленную альфой на его теле. – Как я теперь его спрячу?? А???  
\- Оденешь рубашку с высоким воротом и обмотаешь шею шарфом. Если кто спросит, скажешь, что навязчивая поклонница с засосом перестаралась.  
\- ЧТО?? – в ярости выдохнул Стайлз, не скрывая желания прибить своего будущего альфу прямо сейчас.  
\- Спокойно, Стайлз, - мягко, как младенцу, внушал Питер. – Послезавтра полнолуние – раны затянутся в течение дня.  
\- ПОШЕЛ В ЖОПУ СО СВОИМ ПОЛНОЛУНИЕМ!!!!  
\- Я думал сначала сводить тебя на пару свиданий… - искренне протянул Хейл.  
\- ПИТЕР!  
\- Да?  
\- Ты точно спятил, - устало выдохнул Стайлз.  
\- Ну, если только чуть-чуть, - задумчиво кивнул тот.  
**  
Полнолуние наступило так же неотвратимо, как поезд, сошедший с рельс. Весь день Стайлз с опаской следил за каждым своим движением, реакций, словами и чувствами, то и дело ожидая взрыва а-ля Скотт. Во второй половине он заметил, что его движения стали более плавными, шаг – плывущим, а по телу разлилась непонятная нега, введшая его в состояние блаженства. На душе царил мир и покой, мысли не путались, а следы укуса окончательно исчезли с шеи – что говорило об удачном обращении. В связи с этим Стайлза безумно напрягало то, что его новоприобретенная волчья ипостась никак себя не проявляет. В смысле – да, он чувствовал себя сильнее, увереннее, но желания порвать кому-то глотку со своим альфой этой ночью как-то не возникало. Зато до жути хотелось целоваться. Много-много раз. Без остановки. Желательно с парнем. Желательно по имени «Питер».   
Ох, ты ж блять.  
**  
Вновь бросив взгляд на часы, Стайлз в который раз вознес беззвучную молитву за то, что у отца сегодня было дежурство, и он не стал свидетельством более чем странного поведения сына.  
Стайлз вытащил на свет божий все цепи, которые смог скупить в строительных магазинах города на свои карманные деньги, проигнорировал звонки Питера (все 22 штуки), надев перчатки, рассыпал вокруг дома аконит, и ровно на закате старательно замотался в цепи так, что издалека походил на мумию.  
Тень от зашедшего солнца скользнула по полу и исчезла. Стайлз напряженно сжался, ощущая, как что-то темное и мрачное медленно поворачивается внутри него.  
\- Ну, что… - тяжело выдохнул он, ощутив сползающие по лбу капли пота. – Поехали?..  
В следующий миг он изогнулся в долгом приступе острой боли.  
**  
Тело неприятно ломило. Пальцы поддались на мысленные уговоры согнуться лишь с пятого раза, а при абсолютно глупой попытке потянуться мышцы зашлись острой болью. В общем, Стайлз чувствовал себя пельмешкой, которую перекрутили на мясорубке, поколотили толкушкой, пропихнули сквозь замочную скважину, а затем, для придания товарного вида, слепили в фигурку, отдаленно напоминающую человеческую.  
Наконец, глухо застонав сквозь зубы, Стайлз сел на полу, потирая саднящий лоб (видимо, ушиб при падении), и огляделся. Цепи, в которые он замотался накануне, были аккуратно сложены кучкой рядом.  
\- Что за?.. – отказался что-либо понимать Стилински.  
Оглядев себя беглым взглядом: одежда оказалась немного порванной и испачканной, руки и ноги в полном порядке, голова вроде тоже, - Стайлз решил навести порядок до того, как вернется отец. Судя по времени и занимавшемуся на востоке рассвету, было где-то около пяти-шести утра – вполне достаточно времени, чтобы замести следы.  
Тихо шипя от неприятных ощущений, Стайлз убрал цепи в заранее припасенный ящик, понадеялся, что полосу аконита уже давно разметало ветром, и с чистой совестью, поднялся к себе в комнату.  
\- Ни хрена не помню… - задумчиво протянул Стайлз, открыв дверь в ванную. – Надо будет у Скотта поинтересоваться, как у него с местной амнезией дело было… - в этот момент взгляд парня упал на собственное отражение в зеркале. – Да, ладно!!  
Сонливость и усталость исчезли в предрассветном тумане – Стайлз мгновенно ринулся в комнату для гостей, где было единственное зеркало во весь рост, и изумленно застыл, глядя на свое отражение.  
\- Чтоб я сдох…  
**  
Мало кто знал, но на самом деле, Питер обладал воистину ангельским терпением и ангельским же всепрощением. Последним – в особых случаях. Так вот. Это самое терпение в течение последних недель мастерски испытывал на прочность Стайлз Стилински в единственном числе.   
Доиспытывался.  
Нет, Питер изначально понимал, что будет непросто. Весело, забавно, интригующе непросто. Стайлз полностью оправдал ожидания… за исключением последнего: вместо того, чтобы выйти на полуночную пробежку вместе со своим альфой, он заранее убедился, что ни Питер, ни он сам вместе никуда не побегут. Когда Хейл осознал, что сделал Стилински, простое разочарование сменилось яростью и желанием выпотрошить мерзопакостника, чтобы впредь тот знал, как поступать не стоит… Тем более что все это время до полнолуния Стайлз, казалось, специально провоцировал Питера на всякие непотребства. Эти долгие задумчивые взгляды, бешено колотящееся сердце, тонкий ненавязчивый запах возбуждения… Ням-ням. Питер желал получить ответы. И Стайлза.  
По счастью, ветряная погода поспособствовала исчезновения рябиновой преграды вокруг дома Стилински, и Питер мог беспрепятственно попасть внутрь традиционным способом. Через окно в спальне Стайлза. Самого хозяина, впрочем, в комнате не оказалось, однако рюкзак и включенный ноутбук говорили о том, что Стайлз уже вернулся из школы. Прислушавшись, Питер услышал его шебуршание на кухне, и спокойно принялся исследовать частную территорию своей новой беты.   
Стол с ноутбуком был превращен в свалку бумаг, учебников, карандашей, стикеров, постеров и комиксов и представлял собой воплощение хаоса. В противовес ему на книжной полке царил идеальный порядок – все книжки стояли согласно своей высоте и автору, а свободные места украшали фигурки все тех же героев комиксов, среди которых Питер сумел опознать лишь Человека-паука, да и то сперва подумав. Куда сильнее книг, его влекла к себе смятая кровать, которую, видимо, застилали второпях – подушки почти свалились на пол, а одеяло лежало наискосок. Все в этой комнате буквально вопило о том, каким человеком был её хозяин. Услышав шаги на лестнице, Питер подумал, что пора узнать, каким он стал оборотнем, и в наглую развалился на хозяйской кровати.  
\- …да, я все понял, Скотт, да, извини, я сорвался, да, ЧТО ТЫ ЕЩЁ ХОЧЕШЬ ОТ МЕНЯ УСЛЫШАТЬ??? – голос Стайлза послышался совсем близко. – Да, понял я, понял. Да, извини, извини, извини… - он открыл дверь и пораженно замер, увидев Питера. – Бро, прости, мне пора идти. Ага, увидимся… Какого хрена??!  
\- По-моему, твой словарный запас изрядно обеднел, Стайлз, с этим пора что-то делать, - скучающе заметил Питер.  
\- Что ты делаешь в моей постели? – устало выдохнул Стилински, - пряча телефон и руки в карманы джинс.  
Питер безмолвно взмахнул руками.  
\- Понятно, - пробормотал Стайлз. – Есть шанс, что ты уйдешь, если я попрошу?  
\- Никаких, - спокойно отозвался тот. – Ведь насколько я помню, ты сам согласился на укус, согласился стать моей бетой, а значит, я имею право здесь находиться.  
\- Классная отмазка, - подумав, кивнул парень. – А теперь проваливай!  
\- Стайлз, Стайлз, Стайлз, - начал Питер, поднимаясь с кровати, - ты ведь не собираешь вести себя как Скотт, правда?  
\- Не дай, боже, - хмыкнул Стилински, неловко переступая с ноги на ногу. – Да, и Скотт никогда не бывал в подобной ситуации… Что с вами, Хейлы? Для вас тут, что? Медом намазано?  
\- Все может быть, - честно проговорил альфа, вольготно приближаясь к парню. – Но ты не ответил на мой вопрос, Стайлз. Почему ты бегаешь от меня?  
Хейл замер в шаге от юноши и имел удовольствие наблюдать, как наглость во взгляде Стилински сменяется легким смущением и паникой, кадык судорожно дергается, мешая вырваться каким-то, явно не обдуманным, словам, а пальцы Стайлза судорожно сжимаются и разжимаются.  
\- Ты сделал это со мной, - вцепившись в него взглядом, вдруг проговорил Стайлз.  
\- Конечно, я. И по полному твоему согласию… - Питер подошел к нему почти вплотную и с удовольствием вздохнул, анализируя запах Стилински: смущение, легкий аромат страха, душок паники и… возбуждение. Хейл сдержал порыв облизнуться. – Так в чем проблема? Ты был укушен, пережил полнолуние, я не вижу и следа от укуса, - он с удовольствием скользнул рукой по обнаженной шее парня, отчего тот тут же метнулся назад и уперся спиной в стену, - а значит, ты обращен. А значит, ты принадлежишь мне.  
\- Эй! Придержи коней, амиго! – возмущенно воскликнул Стайлз. – Укус ещё не делает меня твоей собственностью. Право на владение своим телом я никому не выдавал!  
\- Это детали, - искренне наслаждаясь перепалкой, возразил Питер, потихоньку пьянея от аромата возбуждения, источаемого Стилински. – Ты бы не вел себя так, если бы… - случайное предположение расставило все по своим местам, - если бы все прошло нормально. Что случилось, Стайлз? Что не так?  
Под тяжелым взглядом Хейла Стайлз быстро облизнул губы, отчаянно подбирая предлог, чтобы вытолкнуть настойчивого оборотня из своего дома, не отвечая на поставленные вопросы.  
\- Уходи, - в конце концов судорожно выдохнул он. – Питер, уходи сейчас.  
\- Нет, пока ты не ответишь мне, - покачал головой тот, не отодвигаясь ни на миллиметр. – Ты так пахнешь…  
Что-то в его тоне вызвало ворох сладостных мурашек, пробежавших по телу Стайлза и скрывшихся в районе паха. Он почувствовал, как его член заинтересованно напрягся, и мысленно попросил силы небесные не допустить более тесного контакта Питера с его телом. А Хейл, тем временем, уже уткнулся лицом в изгиб его шеи, жадно дыша и мягко целуя бледную кожу. Его прикосновения породили невероятно приятное чувство неги, заставившее Стайлза приглашающе откинуть голову и прикрыть глаза в немом блаженстве.  
\- Как сильно ты возбужден, Стайлз? Как сильно? – хрипло шептал Питер ему на ухо.  
Стайлз хотел продолжить. Хотел почувствовать на себе сильные руки своего альфы, прикоснутся к нему, втянуть полной грудью его запах, растрепать идеально уложенные волосы, прижаться к нему так плотно, чтобы простой вдох стал испытанием. Жар, томление, желание, страсть – все слилось в один дикий клубок эмоций и скрылось где-то внизу живота. Стайлз мысленно поблагодарил провидение, что он прижат к стене – ноги его еле держали – а в следующий момент почувствовал, как контроль над мыслями и эмоциями ускользает от него.  
Подняв свою руку за спиной Питера, Стайлз с удивлением увидел, как та преображалась. Пальцы вытягивались, становились более длинными, худыми, изящными, что ли. Кожа побледнела и приобрела красивый матовый оттенок. Ногти же наоборот потемнели до насыщенного бордового оттенка, удлинились и слегка изогнулись, превратившись в подобие птичьих когтей. Это зрелище слегка отрезвило парня, но ни его партнера по безумию.  
\- Питер… - попытался дозваться до оборотня Стайлз, тут же ощутив его руки в опасной близости от своего паха. – Отпусти…  
\- Нет.  
\- Я сказал… Да, отпусти же!!! – воскликнул Стайлз, отталкивая оборотня.  
Его руки налились невероятной силой и Хейл отлетел к самому окну так, словно был нашкодившим котенком.  
\- Что? – тут же встряхнул головой Питер. – Как ты это сделал?  
\- Уходи!!! – воскликнул Стайлз, ощутив странную тянущую боль, прокатившуюся по позвоночнику. – Сейчас же!!!  
\- Сначала ты мне все объяснишь!!! – тоже перешел на крик альфа.   
\- УХОДИ!!! – зарычал Стайлз, в тот же миг оказываясь рядом с оборотнем и легким движением руки отправляя его в окно.  
Стоило возмущенному Хейлу скрыться из видимости, Стайлз изогнулся от боли и упал на пол.  
\- Ох, ты ж… Опять!  
**  
Припарковавшись возле школы на следующее утро, Стайлз трижды досчитал до ста, прежде чем выйти из машины. Вчерашнее обращение лишь немного пролило свет на то, что с ним происходило, а день среди сверстников должен был либо подтвердить его предположения, либо опровергнуть.  
Ещё раз глубоко вздохнув и нацепив на лицо счастливую улыбку, Стайлз вошел в здание школы, быстрым шагом лавируя по коридорам и улыбаясь единичным знакомым. Долгие, чересчур долгие взгляды, которыми его провожали абсолютно незнакомые люди, заставили Стайлза мигом напрячься.   
Оглядываясь по сторонам, он подошел к своему шкафчику, быстро введя код, распахнул железную дверцу, заслонившую его, как минимум, от половины этих подозрительно заинтересованных людей, и облегченно вдохнул.   
\- Хэй, Стайлз!! – громкий голос совсем рядом с ним заставил парня испуганно вздрогнуть.  
К дверце привалился Айзек Лейхе – член команды по лакроссу, серая мышь, с придурком-отцом, который, как говорили, порядком поколачивал парня.  
\- Чего тебе, Лейхе? – несколько грубо спросил Стайлз.  
\- Говорят, ты шаришь в химии, не смотря на старания Харриса выставить тебя полным идиотом, - начал издалека Айзек.  
\- Тебе-то что от этого? – непонимающе протянул Стилински.  
\- Может, позанимаешься со мной после занятий, сегодня? – вдруг поинтересовался Лейхе.  
\- С какой это стати, Айзек? Что-то не заметил между нами дружеских отношений! – ехидно проговорил Стайлз.  
Айзек сверкнул глазами и с ехидной улыбочкой наклонился к самому уху Стайлза:  
\- Может, я хочу это изменить, - выдохнул он и тут же отстранился. – Увидимся, Стилински!  
Проводив Лейхе взглядом, Стайлз ошарашено замер.  
\- Твою мать…  
\- СТАЙЛЗ!   
\- Что? – тут же воскликнул тот.  
\- Спокойно, это свои! – весело улыбался Денни.  
\- А. Это ты, Денни, извини, - мигом успокоился Стайлз.  
\- Пустяки, - продолжал улыбаться Махилани. – Слушай, ты занят сегодня?  
\- Не совсем… - осторожно протянул Стайлз, закинув учебники в шкафчик и закрыв дверцу. – А что?  
\- Один мой друг устраивает вечеринку. Ну, ты сам понимаешь: выпивка, танцы, веселье… Так вот… Может, сходишь туда со мной? – спокойно проговорил Денни.  
\- Стоп, - Стайлз изумленно замер. – Денни, ты же не на свидание меня зовешь?  
\- А если и так? – пожал плечами Махилани. – Что с того?  
\- Ты же кажется, сказал, что я не в твоем вкусе, - напомнил ему Стайлз, а в следующее мгновение ощутил, как Денни мягко провел рукой по его щеке.  
\- Скажем так - я ошибался. Ну, так что?  
\- Извини, но нет.  
\- Думаю, я смогу тебя переубедить, - широко улыбнулся Денни.  
\- Нет, это вряд ли, прости, - быстро проговорил Стайлз, резко направившись в противоположную сторону.  
Он не успел пройти и десяти метров, как его снова окликнули:  
\- Стайлз!  
\- Да что вам всем от меня надо!? – не выдержал он, наконец.  
\- Ты в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросила Эллисон, которая его и звала.  
\- Да, в полном, что случилось? – тут Стилински увидел, что Арджент подошла к нему не одна, а с какой-то светловолосой девушкой с очень миловидным личиком. – Привет.  
\- Эм, Стайлз, знакомься, это Джессика. Джесс, это Стайлз, - представила их друг другу Эллисон.  
\- Очень приятно познакомиться, - постарался быть дружелюбным парень, хотя раздражение, накопившееся после последних двух разговоров, никуда не делось. – Чем я могу помочь?  
Девушки быстро переглянулись, и Стайлз мог бы поклясться, что они успели друг другу подмигнуть и хихикнуть. Эллисон сжала его предплечье, и Стилински внезапно почувствовал запах, исходивший от нее: легкий аромат оружейной смазки, пороха и… тонкий аромат мускуса, который нельзя было охарактеризовать иначе как возбуждением. Почти такой же букет исходил от новенькой.  
\- Понимаешь, Джесс только переехала с родителями из Атланты и совсем не знает города, и я подумала, может, ты… - Эллисон многозначительно подмигнула ему, - проведешь для нее экскурсию.  
\- Это было бы очень кстати, - тон ей проговорила блондинка.  
\- Извините, дамы, но у меня сегодня куча дел и совершенно нет времени, - быстро откликнулся Стайлз, с тревогой оглядываясь по сторонам. – Мне пора на занятия. Было приятно познакомиться!  
Весь путь до кабинета его сопровождал навязчивый аромат мускуса, излучаемый его одноклассниками и просто знакомыми и незнакомыми.  
\- Господи, есть ли здесь кто-то не возбужденный? – пробурчал Стайлз себе под нос, заходя в кабинет истории.  
Все находившиеся в кабинете повернулись лицом к нему, сверкая затуманенными взглядами.  
\- Ох, - выдохнул Стилински. – Это будет долгий день.  
**  
Из школы Стайлз вылетел так, как будто его преследовала толпа кровожадных зомби, возжелавших его крови и мозгов. В принципе, ситуация была не так далека от этого сравнения, только школьники желали ни крови и мясца на «поесть», а Стайлза и, похоже, на «потрахать». И если раньше Стайлз только обрадовался бы последнему предложению, то теперь с тоской вспоминал времена, когда никто не рассматривал в «этом» смысле.   
За, казалось бы, короткий учебный день к нему поступило предложений сорок «сходить куда-нибудь», «заняться чем-нибудь», «моих родителей не будет в городе», и тому подобное. Наиболее оригинальными оказались ни кто-нибудь, а Лидия и Джексон, обманом заманившие его в пустой класс, где откровенно соблазняли на жаркий тройничок сегодня вечером. Последней каплей оказался абсолютно заигрывающий тон Харриса, сказавшего, что «Мистер Стилински просто обязан остаться после занятий, чтобы позаниматься со мной дополнительно».   
Так что звонок с урока стал для Стайлза спасением. Он молнией пролетел по коридору и выбежал из школы на парковку, где практически с разбегу запрыгнул в свой джип.  
\- Куда-то спешишь?  
\- ТВОЮ-ТО Ж МАТЬ! – в ужасе выдохнул Стайлз, увидев Питера на соседнем сидении. – Так и до инфаркта довести не далеко!  
\- Что случилось? – весело ухмыльнувшись, спросил Хейл. – Может, наконец, ответишь мне?  
\- А то ты не знаешь! – воскликнул Стайлз, заводя машину. – Ты же меня обратил!  
\- Да, но видимо, что-то пошло не так, раз ты настроен столь агрессивно, - кивнул Питер. – Итак, я слушаю.  
Стайлз бросил на него раздраженный взгляд, который альфа снисходительно проигнорировал, все ещё ожидая ответа. Вырулив со стоянки, Стайлз несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, а затем, собравшись с духом, решил рассказать все, как есть.  
\- Похоже, я - неправильный оборотень.  
\- Это я уже понял, - спокойно откликнулся Питер. – То, что ты смог так легко меня отшвырнуть, говорит в пользу подобного вывода.  
\- Я вообще-то пытаюсь тебе все рассказать! – вновь воскликнул Стайлз.  
\- Извини, - примиряюще вскинул ладони Хейл. – Продолжай.  
\- Я почти не помню полнолуние. Связал себя цепями, заперся в подвале, а когда проснулся - чувствовал себя, как после хорошей драки, а цепи лежали рядом аккуратной кучкой, - потихоньку успокаиваясь, продолжил Стилински. – Сначала ничего не изменилось, ну, вернее, почти не изменилось. До вчерашнего дня. После того, как ты… после того, как я тебя выгнал, я обратился. И я… - Стайлз замялся, судорожно подбирая слова. – Я выглядел не так, как выглядите ты, Скотт или Дерек. Совсем не так.  
\- Как ты выглядишь? – заинтересованно подался вперед Питер.  
\- Это так не объяснишь… - отозвался Стайлз. – Отец сегодня опять на работе, так что я покажу тебе. Сам все поймешь.  
\- Хорошо, - удовлетворенно кивнул альфа. – Что-то ещё?  
\- Мой нюх обострился и, черт, похоже, все мои одноклассники, все в школе, даже учителя - все они только и делают, что хотят трахаться! От них всех несло возбуждением, так, словно они либо собираются занимать сексом, либо только что занимались этим, и все они, абсолютно все просто…   
\- Что?  
\- Они домогались меня вот, что! – наконец, выдохнул Стайлз, выруливая к своему дому. – Как будто мир сошел с ума, и я вдруг стал сексуально привлекательным.  
\- А может быть у них открылись глаза на очевидное? – ехидно предположил Питер, откровенно наслаждаясь ситуацией.  
\- Угу, как же! – скептично поджал губы Стайлз, паркуя машину. – От тебя сейчас тоже пахнет возбуждением.  
\- Стайлз, детка, - широко улыбаясь, откликнулся Хейл. – Ты пахнешь так постоянно.  
Глаза Стайлза стали круглыми как столовые блюдца.  
\- Оу. Это пиздец.  
**  
\- Итак, - Питер снова оккупировал кровать Стайлза, разлегшись на ней, прямо поверх покрывала. – Ты собираешься обращаться или нет?  
\- А ты куда-то торопишься? – ехидно воскликнул Стайлз, бегая туда-сюда по комнате.  
\- Да нет. Но хотелось бы разобраться с этим побыстрее, - пожал плечами Хейл. – У меня есть ещё небольшие планы относительно тебя на сегодня.  
\- Относительно меня? – заинтересованно вскинул голову парень. – Это какие же такие планы?  
\- Все по порядку. Превращайся уже! – прикрикнул на него Питер.  
\- Я не могу контролировать этот процесс, ясно? Пока не могу, - продолжил Стилински, снимая с себя рубашку, но оставив футболку. – Думаю, я уже знаю, за что зацепиться, чтобы удержать это, но я не уверен.  
\- Я все проконтролирую. Я смогу удержать тебя, если что-то пойдет не так, - успокоил его Хейл.  
\- Уверен?  
\- Абсолютно, - уже серьезно кивнул Питер.  
\- Ладно, тогда два условия, - наконец, успокоился Стайлз. – Во-первых, если я вдруг забудусь, ты этим пользоваться не будешь.  
\- Слово скаута! Хотя перспектива соблазнительная, - съязвил оборотень. – А второе условие?  
\- Хвост не трогай, - немного помедлив, тихо проговорил Стилински.  
\- Что? – не понял слов Питер.  
\- Хвост. Руками. Не. Трогай. Понял? – повторил Стайлз и, дождавшись удовлетворительного кивка, вздохнул. – Отлично.  
Питер замер, наблюдая за своей новообращенной бетой. Сначала ничего не происходило, а потом по нему словно пробежал невидимый электрический ток – тело Стайлза затряслось мелкой дрожью, кожа побледнела, отчего родинки стали выделяться на коже ещё ярче, словно кто-то нарисовал их на нем несмываемой краской. Сначала изменились руки: кисти вытянулись, стали более тонкими, пальцы окогтились, но не так как у оборотней, а скорее как у хищной птицы. Затем начало меняться лицо. Изменения были не так явственно видны, но они, тем не менее, были: черты лица обострились, скулы стали более резко выраженными, со Стайлза словно сошла юношеская припухлость, уши удлинились и заострились, но ни бакенбард, ни шерсти на загривке не появилось.  
Стайлз ещё раз затрясло, а затем он изогнулся словно от боли и упал на пол. По телу Питера прокатилась волна желания – что-то было в происходящем, в Стайлзе, в его движениях… Несмотря на явную боль, он выглядел как изящный хищник, грациозный и опасный и это возбуждало.  
А обращение все продолжалось. Глаза Стайлза загорелись ровным синим светом, совсем не похожим на холодный оттенок глаз бет, совершивших убийство, а сам он закричал, вновь изогнувшись в спине. В этот момент Питер заметил, как странная волна пробежала по позвоночнику Стайлза, а затем из самого низа спины медленно появился длинный хвост, кончик которого был похож на перевернутое сердце. Цвет его был на пару тонов темнее, чем выцветшая кожа затихшего парня.  
Питер в полном изумлении поднялся с кровати и присел рядом с лежавшим на полу Стайлзом.   
\- Невероятно! – восхищенно выдохнул он, жадно окинув взглядом гибкое тело Стайлза и не менее гибкий хвост, раскачивавшийся из стороны в сторону. – Потрясающе, - повторил он, потянувшись к хвосту.  
\- Я же сказал: не трогать хвост, - раздался хриплый голос Стайлза, заставив Хейла одернуть руку.  
\- Я не думал, что ты имел в виду буквально «хвост», - честно признался Питер.   
\- Да, уж… - выдохнул Стайлз, поднимаясь с пола. – Ну? Есть идеи?  
Питер так же встал на ноги и замер напротив парня. Это все ещё был Стайлз. Тот самый парень, что собирался кидаться в него коктейлем Молотова. Трепло и заноза, лезущая не в свое дело. Но сейчас в нем ненавязчиво было подчеркнуто все то, что Питер замечал и раньше: изящная шея, чуть острые скулы, подтянутое молодое тело, темные точки родинок…   
Да. Идеи, определенно есть.  
\- Надо немного подумать, - проговорил Питер вслух, поднимая руку и ласково проводя пальцами по шее парня.  
Зрачки Стайлза возбужденно расширились, а ноздри затрепетали, словно он уловил в воздухе что-то интересное.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- Ммм… - Питер шагнул вперед. – Давай, назовем это экспериментом, - а затем наклонился к лицу Стайлза, утягивая того в поцелуй.  
Все совершенно иначе. Не так как было у него когда-то давно с кем-либо. А было со многими. Питер смутно помнил лица тех, с кем просто спал, тех, в кого влюблялся, и тех, кому чисто из спортивного интереса разбивал сердца. Но почему-то хорошо помнил, что с ними было не так.  
Стайлз целовался неловко, неумело, зажато. Он почти не открывал рот и словно остолбенел, но Питер упрямо дожидался отклика и дождался. В какой-то момент Стилински просто сдался, из его тела ушла напряженность, руки скользнули по плечам Питера, а сам он стал активно отвечать на поцелуй.  
Их дыхание смешалось, тела впечатались друг в друга, и Питер вдруг понял, что уже вряд ли сможет остановиться. Одной рукой он продолжал поглаживать Стайлза по шее и загривку, а другой скользнул под его футболку, провел рукой по спине, вдоль позвоночника к самому основанию хвоста и почувствовал, как задрожал в его руках Стайлз.  
\- Твою ж мать… - выдохнул Стайлз прямо в губы альфе и тут же потянулся за новым поцелуем, попутно стягивая с Питера сначала куртку, а потом и рубашку.  
И тот охотно подчинился.  
Рубашка отлетела в сторону, точно так же как и брюки. Питер ненадолго отстранился от Стайлза, чтобы стянуть с ног обувь и носки, а Стилински в этот же момент снял с себя футболку и джинсы с бельем, оставшись полностью обнаженным. И, дьявол его забери, он был великолепен.  
Желание обладать Стайлзом стало почти болезненным, Питер, отпихнув свою обувь, сел на кровать и притянул парня к себе на колени, вновь набросившись на его губы поцелуем. Стайлз с готовностью последовал его желаниям и устроился на нем, упершись ногами по бокам от Питера. Приоткрыв глаза, Хейл увидел, как изгибается хвост Стайлза в такт любому движению своего хозяина, но тут же забыл об этом.   
Стайлз.  
Оборотень с наслаждением провел руками по его телу, приласкал каждую ямку, каждый изгиб, провел по сильным накачанным ногам и сжал в руках ягодицы, отчего Стайлз приглушенно застонал и прогнулся в спине, вызвав соприкосновение их полностью напряженных членов, породив ещё больший стон удовольствия.   
Питера охватила жажда. Казалось, он способен целовать и ласкать Стайлза вечность. Слизывать пот с его кожи, собирать выдыхаемый им воздух поцелуями, сжимать его в объятьях, доводить до грани, сводить с ума…  
Стайлз откинул голову, подставляя шею под жадные поцелуи Питера, и протяжно застонал, стоило тому припасть губами к бешено колотящейся жилке.  
\- Мне кажется… я скоро… - сквозь стоны выдавил Стайлз.   
Питер усмехнулся и, демонстративно облизнув ладонь, обхватил их истекающие смазкой члены. Стилински тут же приглушенно ругнулся и прижался к нему ещё плотнее, вонзая свои когти в спину оборотня. Боль и удовольствие смешались в невероятный клубок ощущений, охвативших их обоих.  
\- Черт, быстрее!! – воскликнул Стилински, заставляя Питера двигать рукой быстрее.  
Тело парня словно горело огнем: кожа была горячей как в лихорадке, пот скатывался по идеальной коже, глаза помутнели от страсти и похоти, захлестнувшей его с головой, а трение их членов друг о друга лишь усиливались от каждого еле заметного движения.  
Стайлз запрокинул голову в громком стоне, по его телу пробежала быстрая судорога, и Питер, ощущая приближение его оргазма, ускорил скольжение. Хватило всего пары движений, и Стайлз, изогнувшись всем телом, кончил, выплескивая бледно-белую сперму на их мокрые тела. Питер тут же последовал за ним следом.  
Немного придя в себя, Стайлз взял лицо Питера в свои руки и долго, вдумчиво его целовал. Когда он, наконец, отстранился, Хейл почувствовал себя вполне готовым к продолжению «эксперимента».  
\- Так какие идеи? – все ещё тяжело дыша, выдохнул Стайлз.  
\- Я думаю, ты – суккуб, - отозвался Питер, лениво выводя на спине юноши непонятные узоры.  
\- Круто. И что теперь? – поинтересовался Стилински.  
\- Это зависит… от твоих желаний, - ухмыльнувшись, ответил Питер. – И, кажется, я знаю, почему ты запретил прикасаться к хвосту.  
\- Вот как? И почему… – заинтересовался Стайлз, но тут же замолчал, почувствовав, как рука Хейла обхватила его хвост. – Ааа…  
\- Похоже, это твоя эрогенная зона, - все же ответил ему Питер.  
\- Он исчезнет часа через три, - закатывая глаза от удовольствия, сообщил парень.  
Питер скосил взгляд, удовлетворенно отметив, что член Стайлза так же заинтересован в происходящем.   
\- Что ж… - он перевернул Стилински на спину. – Тогда не будем терять ни минуты.  
\- Раз я – суккуб, то питаюсь энергией секса и могу заездить любого до смерти? – задумчиво протянул Стайлз, проводя рукой по члену Хейла.  
\- Думаю, нам нужно проверить это утверждение, - со вздохом предложил Питер.  
\- Согласен.


End file.
